Daedric Quests (Oblivion)
Daedric Quests are tasks performed for Daedric Princes. In order to receive the different quests the Hero needs to be at a certain level and have an offering to each Daedric Prince specified below. After they have offered at the shrine of the prince they will receive the quest. Azura: Azura's Star In order to speak to Azura, she demands an offering of Glow Dust, and the Hero must be level two or higher. Azura needs to be summoned between dawn or dusk (5-7am or 5-7pm). Ages ago, five of Azura's followers, Ghola gro-Muzgol, Aranalda, Nille Elf-Daughter, Avita Cassiana and Umar gra-Khar fought and destroyed the vampire Dratik, but all were infected with Porphyric Hemophilia. Knowing their fate, they locked themselves in the Gutted Mine to prevent themselves from ravaging the world. Azura, caring for her worshipers, want them killed and freed of the curse. Level Requirement: Level 2 Reward: Azura's Star + 1 fame Boethia: Goldbrand Boethia requires the Hero to prove their mettle in order to win his favor. The Hero have been told by one of Boethia's followers that in order to summon the Daedra, they must give a daedra heart as an offering to the statue. Boethia opens a portal to an Oblivion Plane, for the Hero to compete in the "Tournament of Ten Bloods". In the tournament the Hero must defeat each of Boethia's (to-be) champions, each a different race. Level Requirement: Level 20 Reward: Goldbrand Clavicus Vile: Masque of Clavicus Vile One of Clavicus Vile's worshipers has told the Hero that in order to summon the Daedra, an offering of 500 must be given to the statue. Clavicus Vile wants the Hero to recover the unique sword Umbra and places the statuette of Barbas in their inventory. Barbas will plead to not return the sword to the Daedric Prince, and the Hero must make a choice of keeping the sword or return it to get the reward instead. Level Requirement: Level 20 Reward: Masque of Clavicus Vile Hircine: Savior's Hide After offering a wolf pelt or bear pelt to Hircine he will ask the Hero to travel to Harcane Grove in the southwest, to kill a unicorn and bring back its horn. The unicorn is guarded by three Minotaur of the Grove, special Minotaurs, and the unicorn itself may also be hostile and difficult to kill. Level Requirement: Level 17 Reward: Savior's Hide Malacath: Volendrung The Hero must offer some Troll Fat in order for Malacath to speak to them. He is angry about an indignity done to him: a nearby noble has captured several of Malacath's 'servants', ogres, and put them to work as slaves. Malacath finds this distasteful, as only he is allowed to have ogres as slaves, and tasks the Hero to free them. The Hero needs to free the ogres in the mine, with or without help to get the reward. Level Requirement: Level 10 Reward: Volendrung Mephala: Ebony Blade In order to get Mephala to speak with the Hero they must give an offering of a Nightshade between midnight and dawn. When they speak to Mephala she will talk about Bleaker's Way, a quiet town with its Dunmer and Nord villagers living together peacefully. She wishes that to change and tasks the Hero to make the changes for it to happen. Level Requirement: Level 15 Reward: Ebony Blade Meridia: Ring of Khajiiti Upon offering either bonemeal, mort Flesh or ectoplasm, Meridia will awaken and speak to the Hero. They learn that, unlike other Daedric Princes, Meridia loathes undead and tasks the Hero to kill the necromancers in the cave Howling Cave. Level Requirement: Level 10 Reward: Ring of Khajiiti Molag Bal: Mace of Molag Bal With the Hero at level 17 and a Lion Pelt in their inventory, they can approach Molag Bal's Shrine. They must corrupt a man to kill them in order to be rewarded by Molag Bal. In order to do this, they must make him attack them with the Cursed Mace that Molag Bal provides. He lives at the settlement of Brindle Home. Level Requirement: Level 17 Reward: Mace of Molag Bal Namira: Ring of Namira The Hero have learned from the followers of Namira that they will only summon the daedra for someone repulsive. If they are to get their help they will need to make themselves less attractive to others. Namira wants the Hero to help out a flock of her followers, who are holding up in a nearby Ayleid Ruin - seems that they like the utter darkness that they've found there. Level Requirement: Level 5 Reward: Ring of Namira Nocturnal: Skeleton Key After getting permission from one of the followers of the Daedra, approach the shrine and talk to Nocturnal. She talks about her Eye of Nocturnal that has been stolen and mentions possible thiefs in Leyawiin. Nocturnal speaks for a time about her Eye of Nocturnal, then informs the Hero that it has been stolen. She tasks them to find out where the thieves have hidden it, and return it. In passing she makes reference to a pair of Argonians, Weebam-Na and Bejeen, in the nearby town. After talking to them, Bejeen will ask Weebam about the Eye, but he will cut her off for fear of someone overhearing them because they are not alone. The journal will update that one should try to listen in without letting your presence be known; leave the house and re-enter, keeping out of sight. Using an invisible spell or clothing will help in being undetected. Level Requirement: Level 10 Reward: Skeleton Key Peryite: Spell Breaker After a misguided attempt to summon Peryite, the souls of his worshippers became trapped between worlds. All of the followers are arranged in a circle and whenever they attempt to speak to them, they do not respond and appear to be lost in oblivion, which as it turns out is quite an accurate description. Peryite asks that the Hero travel to the plane of Oblivion and retrieve their souls. Level Requirement: Level 10 Reward: Spell Breaker Sanguine: Sanguine Rose One of the worshippers have informed the Hero how to approach Sanguine. They must be at a level eight and have a bottle of Cyrodilic Brandy to offer. Sanguine tells the Hero that there is to be a dinner party at Castle Leyawiin hosted by Countess Alessia Caro. This party, Sanguine suspects, will be as "stuffy" as Alessia herself, so he sends them to liven up the party with a spell called Stark Reality which you are to cast on the Countess and her guests. Level Requirement: Level 8 Reward: Sanguine Rose Sheogorath: Wabbajack After offering a lesser soul gem, a head of lettuce, and some yarn to Sheogorath, he wants the Hero to fulfill a prophecy about the end of the world in the small settlement Border Watch. They are to simulate a prophecy by committing two acts. They should speak to the shaman in the settlement to learn about the K'Sharra Prophecy. Level Requirement: Level 2 Reward: Wabbajack Vaermina: Skull of Corruption The wizard Arkved has taken Vaermina's Orb. After offering a Black Soul Gem, she asks the Hero retrieve it from his tower. The Hero needs to fight a lot of leveled Daedra when going through the tower, until the Orb is finally found in Arkved's room at the end. Level Requirement: Level 5 Reward: Skull of Corruption After completion After completing all the above Daedric Quests, as soon as the Hero rests they will be awaken by a man named Casta Flavus. He will inform the Hero that Hermaeus Mora wishes them to visit his shrine. Hermaeus Mora: Oghma Infinium In order to obtain this quest, the Hero must have completed all of the other Daedric Quests. In addition, they also must have advanced to the Blood of the Daedra segment of the main quest and be at least level 20. The quest involves capturing souls from each of the ten races using a special soul gem and spell given by Hermaeus Mora. Level Requirement: Level 20 Reward: Oghma Infinium ru:Квесты (Oblivion)#Квесты Принцев Даэдра